


Тихое утро

by Riru, StealthGames



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Winter Fandom Kombat, Winter Fandom Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/StealthGames
Summary: Раннее утро только для них.
Relationships: Malik Al-Sayf/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Kudos: 6
Collections: Работы FB'17 - WTF'20 Stealth Games





	Тихое утро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiet Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127149) by [ladyhoneydarlinglove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhoneydarlinglove/pseuds/ladyhoneydarlinglove). 



> Переведено для WTF Stealth Games 2020.

Малик просыпается, когда солнце только начинает выползать из-за горизонта, наполняя комнату тусклым, рассеянным светом. Он не сразу приходит в себя: разум застилают остатки снов и желание поспать ещё немного. Но, будучи дисциплинированным человеком, Малик отгоняет их и начинает планировать свой день: на какие письма ответить, на каких встречах присутствовать, за какими тренировками проследить. День будет долгим и изматывающим, но Малик привык к такому ритму.

Сразу с кровати он тоже не встает, хоть и знает, что пора. Но вместо этого он смотрит на спящего рядом Альтаира, принявшего во сне странную позу: тот лежит на спине, но отвернув от Малика бёдра. Линии на его лице разгладились; в мягком свете раннего утра Альтаир выглядит спокойным, как никогда в бодрствовании. Малик замирает — теперь он уже не так готов уйти. Ему вдруг хочется остаться, удержать эти недолгие и такие редкие мгновения наедине.

Он пододвигается, обнимая Альтаира, и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать в основание шеи. Он не собирался его тревожить, но Альтаир шевелится, и, подняв глаза, Малик встречает его расфокусированный взгляд. Малик хмурится, убирая руку.

— Прости, — шепчет он, — не хотел тебя будить.

Альтаир медленно моргает, а затем со вздохом тянется, чтобы вернуть руку Малика обратно, и вздыхает уже с облегчением, когда Малик не сопротивляется и обнимает его сильнее.

— Не извиняйся, — тихо шепчет он. — Я бы все равно долго ещё не проспал. Хотя ты прервал довольно приятный сон.

— Да? — Малик нежно целует его в уголок рта. — О чём?

Он сонно улыбается в ответ.

— О тебе, — отвечает он, и Малик фыркает.

— Обо мне? С чего бы тебе вдруг стал сниться я?

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, — легко отзывается Альтаир, прерываясь резким вздохом, когда рука Малика скользит по его до этого обделённому вниманием, но уже наполовину затвердевшему члену. Это вызывает улыбку, хоть Малик и прячет её, уткнувшись Альтаиру в шею, проводя языком по коже. Альтаир вздрагивает, и Малик берёт его член в руку, задавая медленный, размеренный темп.

Малик собирался провести утро не так; он помнит, что куча работы ждёт его внимания. Но Альтаир под ним тёплый и податливый, когда Малик забирается на него, и он не может найти в себе сил остановиться.

— Малик, — шепчет Альтаир и медленно проводит мозолистыми пальцами по позвоночнику, надавливая, дойдя до основания. Малик отвечает медленным поцелуем, наслаждаясь тем, как Альтаир открывается навстречу: что-то, что видит от него Малик, и только Малик. Эта мысль дурманит, и Малик решительно углубляет поцелуй, одновременно крепче сжимая член Альтаира. Альтаир издает тихий стон, на секунду напрягаясь от накативших ощущения, и Малик улыбается.

Скоро Малик тянется за маслом, которое они держат неподалёку, а ещё мгновение спустя его пальцы уже внутри Альтаира, и Малик не может сдержать нетерпеливый рык, видя, как Альтаир задерживает дыхание, и как сжимаются мышцы его живота. Его тихие стоны едва различимы, но Малик ловит каждый и наслаждается ими — звуками, которых удостоен только он.

Малик небрежно целует Альтаира, толкаясь внутрь, на секунду теряя концентрацию от ощущений. Он тяжело и жарко дышит, и Малик чуть не теряет контроль, но задаёт медленный, ровный ритм. Он знает, что Альтаир выдержит и не такое, но Малик хочет сейчас иного. Хочет медленно доводить Альтаира до исступления, до отчаянного желания разрядки — и тот не разочаровывает. Альтаир издает тихие, умоляющие стоны на каждое движение; его руки поднимаются, обнимая Малика. Он прикусывает губу, сдерживая громкий стон на особенно сильный толчок, Малик в ответ рычит и отчаянно целует его. Тот легко сдаётся на его милость, и Малик тянется, чтобы притянуть его голову ещё ближе, хоть это, кажется, невозможно. Он не замедляет темпа, сильно толкаясь в Альтаира, снова, и снова, и снова…

Альтаир кончает тихо, запрокидывает голову и до крови прокусывает губу. Малик следует за ним почти сразу, заглушая стон в отчаянном поцелуе и сотрясаясь всем телом. Он остаётся лежать на Альтаире, а поцелуй замедляется и становится мягче. Альтаир наконец отстраняется, чтобы перевести дыхание, и Малик ложится рядом с ним.

Он всё ещё тяжело дышит, когда Альтаир придвигается, утыкаясь лицом в его шею. Он нежно целует потную кожу, успокаивая разгорячённое тело Малика. Наконец дыхание Малика успокаивается, и он немного приходит в себя.

— Надо вставать, — тихо шепчет он, когда Альтаир отстраняется, и не может сдержать улыбки, когда тот целует его в сомкнутые губы.

— И правда, — соглашается Альтаир, но только устраивается сбоку и прижимается к Малику сильнее.

Тот вздыхает и перекидывает через него руку, закрывая глаза. Они могут позволить себе опоздания, решает он. Этот человек и то, что они вместе — это важнее всего.


End file.
